


Princess Woes

by logiewankenobi



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Dress Up, Kid!BTR, Princesses and Dragons, Recess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Kendall Knight doesn't like it when Jo and Lucy argue about who gets to be the princess when they play at recess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after Big Time Surprise for my friend, Hatter. She wanted some kid!BTR and this was concoted. I wrote it in fifteen minutes so it isn't the best thing.

“I get to be the pwincess!”

“No! I do!”

Kendall stood there and watched as Lucy and Jo argued infront of him as he waited for them to figure out who was going to the princess in Knights & Dragons. Jo had her hands clenched into tiny fists at her sides. Lucy had her arms crossed, tiny combat boot clad foot tapping impatiently on ground. He looked between the two, trying to figure out what to do about them. He had played the game several times with both girls as the princess so he didn’t know what to do with both of them arguing over it. He was hoping one of his friends would pop over and help him. Like Carlos, who always liked playing the evil dragon. Or Logan, who was really good at playing the worried King. But both of them were on the other side of the playground playing some new FBI game that Logan had come up with after reading up on some FBI case or whatever. Kendall didn’t remember, he had almost fallen asleep during the whole thing. 

He was hoping James would show up but he was arguing with Jett about which one of them was better looking and who was going to marry Ms. Summers first (their kindergarden teacher). 

That’s when a thought came to mind. 

He started backing away from the two girls, “Uh…we don’t have a dragon…so we can’t play…” He hoped it would work but his plan backfired on him. The two girls turned to him, pointing at the other,”SHE CAN BE THE DRAGON!”

Kendall Knight had been through a lot in his five years: a baby sister, making the bestest friends in the whole wide world, causing so much trouble that Alcatraz wouldn’t be able to contain him, watching his father walk out on his family, and also setting his grandmothers rose garden on fire on the 4th of July. He was well equipped for almost any situation. 

Any situation that didn’t invovle icky girls arguing over Knights & Dragons. He looked around quickly and didn’t see anyone willing to sacrifice themselves to help him. His friends were horrible! He was going to get rid of them and find other friends that would help him out of weird and awkward situations. 

The girls were arguing again so he backed away slowly and was relieved that they didn’t follow him. 

He walked over to James and Jett and watched as the two pulled at each other’s hair and clothes,”Will you two stop. You’re acting like babies.” The two brunettes looked at each other then at him, taking in that perhaps they could fight over their teacher's heart another way. Jett fixed himself up as James pulled out his lucky comb and combed his hair out,”What’s wrong with you? Weren’t you playing with Jo and Lucy?” The gangly blonde nodded, sitting on the ground, propping his elbows on his knees and sighing as he rested his chin in his hands,”They keep arguing…”

“What for?”,Jett was looking at his reflection in a mirror and glanced over at him.

“Who gets to be the princess and who gets to be the dragon…”

The two boys snorted,”That’s stupid.”

“What am I suppose to do? I don’t want to pick and make them upset….”

The other two were quiet as they tried to think of what to do. 

“Ooh! Let’s ask Camille! She’s a girl! She’ll know what to do!”,before anyone could stop him, James took off towards the small girl who was acting in front of a group of stuffed animals in a puffy pink dress with a bonnet and umbrella. Kendall shrugged and got up and followed after him. After much contemplating, Jett followed. 

“You have to help him!”,James jumped up and down, eyes wide and big, trying to convince the girl to help Kendall. Camille propped the umbrella on her shoulder and tapped her chin,”Hm…okay…I think I have an idea that will not upset them and you can still play the game.” Kendall gave her a big smile,”Great! What is it?”

“This is stupid!”,James whined as he messed with the blue dress Camille had found in the dress up bin in the classroom. “Me too!”,Jett groaned as he fixed the dragon costume Camille had forced on him. Kendall was on the ground laughing behind them as Camille worked her dress up magic,”You two look great! And this way the girls won’t be upset that they weren’t picked. If neither of them are picked it’s okay.” 

James and Jett grumbled to each other as they followed Kendall to where the two girls were still fighting, but were now blaming each other for Kendall leaving them.

They turned and saw James and Jett and instantly fell silent as Kendall started giving the two boys orders on how they were going to play the game.

That would be the last time the girls every wanted to play the game.


End file.
